Alcohol Fueled Misunderstandings
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Lightning and Jo have a drinking contest. Drama happens and mistakes are made and they're in for one heck of a night.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; I wasn't going to do anything with this since I put it up on Tumblr already, but I decided to edit out the Lightning bits and put it up here too. The full RP is up on Tumblr. It was the first Joning RP that me and **Beetee Latier** did together... before the episode where Duncan was arrested obviously. This was done instead of doing what I'm supposed to be doing, finishing my secret santa present! Oh well... procrastination.  
_

_Summary: Lightning and Jo have a drinking contest. Drama happens and mistakes are made and they're in for one heck of a night.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Alcohol Fueled Misunderstandings**  
_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

Jo groaned. She'd only been here for twenty minutes and already that was enough. It was Owen's birthday party and he'd invited all the Total Drama people he knew. Jo didn't really know him but she came anyway… like a sucker and she wasn't admitting to it being because she was lonely and had nothing better to do. None of these people were her 'friends' (not that she had 'friends' anywhere outside this room either) and a certain few just made her want to smack her head against the wall. But even still one in particular made her want to punch someone… repeatedly.

And repeatedly again.

Lightning. Words couldn't express how much she sha-hated that sha-moron. Wait. Yes they could. _She sha-hated that sha-moron with every inch of her being._ It wasn't that she wanted him dead, she wasn't that sadistic, but he was her most hated rival.

And there he was doing something predictably moronic. Engaging in a drinking contest with Duncan. Duncan! Like duh, sha-idiot, it's pretty obvious who's going to win that one. And it wasn't the jock.

"Something on your mind?"

Jo should have known it would have been the pipsqueak. Everyone else mostly ignored her. Jo didn't even pretend to act chummy with her former All Stars competitors but Cameron didn't get the hint like everyone else.

"Not really Bubble-Nerd. How's things with the stalker?"

"Oh, it's actually been pretty good," Cameron looked around and flashed a small smile. "The real Cody's at this party."

"Good for you." Jo moved from her place of leaning against a wall in the corner of the living room.

Cameron followed behind. "Where are you going?"

"Just to get a drink," she replied. Jo wasn't going to drink, she never did, but being forced into conversations with people she didn't like was probably going to send her over the edge if she didn't have something to take that edge off. With no competition in the way, there was no reason for this forced socialization and it just felt awkward.

"Oh. Is it because of Lightning?"

Jo was thrown. She paused and gave Cameron a dirty look. "What about that idiot?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just none of us have seen each other in months. I don't think you guys really cleared the air after your vendetta to be the first to vote each other off."

"We cleared the air. I won. He's still a loser." Jo said, popping the cap off of a beer and downing the foul substance, forcing herself to look anywhere but at what that loser was doing with Duncan right now.

"Whatever you say Jo."

Yeah, whatever she said. Jo shrugged. "Here's to you Bubble Boy. You've gotten further than me two seasons in a row. You're not bad." For all the people here tonight she could have had worse company. She held up her drink to Cameron's possibly non-alcoholic one in a plastic cup and clinked it.

"Thanks Jo."

"Don't mention it."

Just then they were interrupted by a celebratory noise. "WOOO!" Lightning was laughing as he pointed to Duncan. "Tol'ya I'd win!" He slurred with a smirk on his face that was just plain goofy. "No'nne's beat Lightning!"

Duncan watched the white-haired jock, managing to keep a straight face the whole time. "You got me, Lightning," he replied, spreading his hands out. "No way could I ever take you down."

Of course Duncan had won the competition-he'd been drinking since he was twelve-but he'd stopped before Lightning got too drunk. He was almost unbearable sober as it was.

"Sha-BAM!" The jock yelled, trying to pose, but he stumbled and knocked Into the back of a sofa. "Heeeey, Cam'ron!" He called, making his way to the duo in what he was sire was a straight line. "N Jo, too! Guys'likon' the sha-party?"

_Oh great._ The idiot himself was walking over in a blind stupor making Jo down the rest of her drink in agitation. He tripped over practically everything to make it there and by the time he did he barely acknowledged her. Well, he did but it seemed pretty obvious he was coming over to see Cameron. Jo thought of all the quips she could use at his expense. It was pretty predictable he was liking the "sha-"party. That moron was probably invited out to parties all the time. Now that Jo was finally at one she didn't see what all the big fuss was about.

She looked down at herself suddenly feeling insecure. She was dressed in her usual garb, she refused to get dressed up for some stupid shindig… but others were. Zoey was over the room wearing a skirt with her usual red halter, and Courtney was nearby, wearing a short dress where Scott's hand seemed to be sliding dangerously near the hem of. She had to suppress the urge to vomit at that.

She didn't need to look the part, she hated parties and wanted everyone to see that. "Nope, Chowder Head. Not even close." she grimaced. Lightning squinted at her. "So have you secured that 'Drinking like a Dumbass' championship yet?" Speaking of which, she needed another drink. "Hey Four-Eyes. Weren't you getting us a drink?" Ordering around the weak… at least she was still in her comfort zone.

Cameron scampered off as Lightning answered her.

"'sa matter a fact, Jo, I did. No one beats Lightning, ever." He laughed, tugging on his collar.

"Uh, in case you've forgotten I was the one who got you booted first last season," Jo stuck a finger in his chest. So he could suck it.

Lightning snorted, bringing the comeback he had from before. "Sha-so? You still left after me! Gettin'rid a me was the dumbest thing you coulda done!"

"I left after you because that stupid farm boy got in the way of my perfect cannon aim," Jo told him through gritted teeth. That message that Lightning made up to remind her what a mistake she'd made getting rid of him irritated her. In their first season together she was cool with him, she actually wanted that moron to win. But after that, it was personal and she wanted anyone but Lightning to get that mill.

And now here was this reminder of why she hated him, of why it was personal. She rooted for him in the final two and this jackass still hadn't thought to apologize for calling her a dude all season. And it still bugged her if she was honest.

"Tell ya what…" he said, poking her shoulder. "You n' I do a drinking challenge. I kin take two-" he held up three fingers for emphasis-"losers in one day. Unless…" He leaned in, smirking that same drunken smirk from earlier. "You're a sha-coward."

Speaking of sucking, he was really challenging her to a drinking contest? Obviously alcohol when mixed with someone who already had a pea-sized brain, made for even dumber ideas than usual. She didn't like being called a coward, but really? Did he think that she needed to do some testosterone addled one-upmanship over him? She already knew she was better than him.

"Tell ya what," she imitated him poorly and grabbed the finger that had been poking her, pushing it away from her shoulder. "I don't need to drown myself in alcohol to prove that I'm better than you," and most of the people at the dumb party. He was leaning into her, breathing on her and making her very uncomfortable. "Okay Beer Breath, you got yourself a deal. But if I win, and I'm going to, you have got to admit to the entire world out there that I owned you, at everything." It wouldn't be hard to get Lightning to drink a little more, pass out and then owe her one. Easy victory really.

He laughed then, weakly swatting her finger away. His face lit up. "All right!" He bellowed, leading her towards the kitchen, where he stumbled to the cooler, picking up as many beer cans he could carry at once. He came back to the counter and put them all down and swayed a little. "Now, if I win…" he said, smirking darkly, pointing at Jo while pulling a can to him. "We go back out there, an' in front of all a them…" He chuckled. "You gotta kiss me."

She spluttered when he told her what she'd have to do and when she finally got her wits about her again she gave him the darkest look she could muster and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Listen Jockstrap," she hissed in a low voice. "I don't know if you think this is funny but it's not." She hated feeling emotionally vulnerable and he'd just did it in a matter of seconds. "And if you think I'll willingly kiss you of all people you have another thing coming." Like a fist to the face or a hit to the groin for instance.

"Fine. But if you don't agree to my terms, I don' have to agree to yours."

It bothered Jo that he'd even suggest something so ludicrous to begin with. He didn't want to kiss her, so why did he think she'd want to kiss him? There was no way. She was pretty sensitive about it because it seemed like the only way anyone would want to kiss her was part of some kind of bet, just like what they were doing. But he dropped it, thankfully. Leaving her with a slightly flushed face and still feeling a weird sensation at the pit of her stomach that she sometimes got around the meathead that only made her hate him more.

"Both us us drink till one loses, and the other's a winner." He stuck out a hand to her. "Sha-deal?"

His next idea didn't even make sense. Till someone loses? How was that going to be determined? Till someone passed out was more likely and she wasn't going to be the one to pass out first. But still it would be amusing to see him out cold on the ground where anyone could do anything to him. That would be worth it. "Sha-deal," she repeated, wrinkling her nose at the words and taking his hand firmly. She let him go and grabbed one of the beers opening it and holding it up to him in a toast. "Bottoms up, loser." She began to drink. She gave him three minutes before he was on the floor.

Lightning rubbed his neck, taking a beer can nonetheless. He gave a mock toast in Jo's direction, opening the beer and downing it fast as he could.

Jo smirked. There he went, guzzling it down like his life depended on it. She had this in the bag. She was already starting to feel a bit lightheaded from those couple of drinks she'd had earlier and she put down the can in triumph on the kitchen counter before he did.

"Hey look everybody," Jo heard the boisterous voice of Owen call out above the crowd. "Lightning and that other guy are having a drink off!"

Her eye twitched. That other guy? That was it, the fat man was going to get it. She grabbed another can as quickly as she could. "You're goin' down Beef for Brains." She started drinking again. If he wanted a competition, he got one. There was part of her screaming that it wasn't worth it, but after Owen's mess up Jo was sick of being the one at the party that no one knew. She was going to wipe the floor with party boy.

Lightning had already started on his second beer, tossing the can to the side so as not to be bothered by it. "Her name's Jo!" He replied angrily, wasting no time before getting to the third can.

Jo didn't have much time to show genuine surprise for Lightning correcting Owen… well, in a way. But that weird feeling in her stomach was back making her almost feel ill. Maybe she just wasn't handling the alcohol. It was the first time that she'd drunk it like this. She always considered herself too smart for heavy drinking. She still was too smart, she just had a point to prove, that was all. Her face was a little red as she tipped her head back and finished the can, slamming it down on the counter with a loud "Ha!".

Her brain was feeling a little fuzzy but this was no time to give up. Lightning was going to be on the ground any second now. There was no way he could consume that much alcohol and still be standing. She grabbed another can. "You can give up now you know," Jo told him as a crowd started gathering around them.

Glancing at his opponent, Lightning growled and snatched up another drink.

"Yeah right," he replied, crushing a beer can on his head as a bit if showboating for the group, who were now starting up bets on the two. "Lightning never gives up! Sha-BAM!"

He drank his fifth beer, but he looked out of it. He was as cocky and stupid as ever and Jo knew that's what ended up getting him taken down every time. It was so easy to play on his own ego like that. He made it easy for her to get the better of him and yet he was still delusional enough to think that he had won all those times before.

"Woo! It's on," said that scary black chick from the first few seasons. Leshawna. That was her name. "You go girlfriend!"

Jo's eyebrows lifted. Did people even say that any more? Jo would have shot back something to call attention to how lame that sounded but she was grateful to be called someone's 'girlfriend' so she let it slide.

"Then Lightning better be prepared to lose to a girl, again," Jo said confidently as she raised the can to her lips and started downing it.

Lightning looked at her, unable to hold her gaze.

"Don't you dare give up, Lightning!" Scott called. "I have twenty bucks riding on you!"

"Whatt'dya mean, again?" He slurred, the same messy speech from earlier coming back at a rapid pace. "If anyone's gonna lose, it's yooouuuuu…" He leaned onto the countertop, propping his head up with his hand. Groaning he started carefully finishing the beer, before moving on to the next.

He was losing it. Jo could tell by the way he had to prop himself up on the table. Ha. What a loser. She wasn't surprised that people had started betting on them either, but if anyone was smart they would make their bets with her. She was the sure thing. The only thing to be sure of with Lightning was that he was going to be spending the next morning barfing his guts out. And deservedly too.

"Really?" she replied with amusement. She was taking pride in this achievement. She'd reduced the great Lightning to a drunk mess. "Somehow I sincerely doubt that."

She took a moment out after she finished her next can to revel a little bit, looking Lightning up and down to see the work of both her and Duncan. Lightning was certainly slowing some, looking weary but the determination was still there painted all over his ridiculously handsome face. Damn she hated that face. She grabbed another beer and started to drink, still watching him from the corner of her eye to see his downfall.

The blood was rushing to his face. Warily he opened another drink, and it seemed as though he was trying with all his remaining willpower to keep himself awake.

The last reserves of desperation brought him standing back to full height, downing this beer and another one quickly. With a smirk he snatched the one in Jo's hand and drank that too. Lightning then started laughing, almost maniacally, and then…he spun around once, crashing down backwards on top of the unfortunate Harold, out like a light. The group looked at him in stunned silence, before half of them cheered while the others groaned at their lost money.

Jo smirked. She knew it. That idiot was too easy. "Anyone documenting the fall of the jock?" she said in a loud voice as she heard Sierra's camera snap.

"Aw man," Scott whined stepping over Lightning to get on with whatever he was doing before all this took center stage.

Duncan was holding his sides laughing.

"I think we can get him to one of the bedrooms," Owen was saying as he stepped forward to pick up the heavy lug of a quarterback.

"No way," Duncan stepped in, still grinning. "We've got to give him something to remember the night by first."

While Duncan and some other guys got Lightning into a bra and doodled on his face, Jo had victory drinks with a few other people who wanted to congratulate her. It felt good to be on top. Her and Duncan had a couple of more drinks and a good laugh at Lightning's expense.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_This is the first of the three parts I put up on Tumblr._

_There needs to be more people writing for this pairing!_

_So if you have any ideas write something!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N; Lightning gets naked and stuff... as for the questions - yes, I'll be putting all this up on here. If some of you guys beg Beetee enough she might put up the Lightning bits one day. Jo is at her manipulative best when drunk, and also her ranty hate filled best too. Ah, Jo.  
_

_Summary: Lightning and Jo have a drinking contest. Drama happens and mistakes are made and they're in for one heck of a night.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Alcohol Fueled Misunderstandings**  
_

_**Part Two**_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

And much later in the night Jo decided to go check on the wasted moron who had been moved to another room, sprawled out on one of the beds. He really had it coming.

He was still in that bra and he had the word 'loser' scrawled across his forehead. They'd already taken plenty of photographs which Sierra uploaded instantly to the internet and by now people were already talking about what a pathetic jerk the jock was. It was a sweet, sweet victory if Jo said so herself and it just got sweeter the more she had to drink. And then by the end of it she was feeling hazy and a tiny bit guilty for the payback she'd dished out.

So here she was and she was trying to muster more hate for her rival but it was hard when he was propped up with a bra on and with that face of his scribbled on, looking pathetic.

He crossed his arms. "What?" He said, quietly. "Come to brag about your win, or something?" Lightning looked around until he looked at the body-length mirror which served as the sliding closet door. He groaned, backing up as Jo came closer.

"In your face loser!" she gave a lopsided smile and sat down next to him, wonkily feeling her way to the bed. "How does that sha-feel?" _Ha_. She totally deserved this, or at least that's what her drunken brain was telling her.

"Haha," he replied sarcastically, narrowing his eyes. "You cheated, taking advantage of my match with Duncan. You're lucky he softened me up."

"It's not my fault you were stupid enough to go for round two. You made it too easy… as usual." She crossed her arms and smirked and then edged closer to him contemplating him for a second and letting all her bitterness boil up. "I hate you," she slurred suddenly.

Lightning just blinked at her.

"And you want to know why I hate you so much?" She didn't wait for him to answer her. The alcohol had put her in a particularly chatty mood right now and if she didn't get all this stuff she'd been holding in off her chest she was potentially going to explode. "Two words, Quarterbrain. 'I'm sorry'. That's all you had to freaking say," she turned her face away from him. She didn't want him to see how bothered it made her. "You are such an egotistical asswipe. I wanted you to win the season and you didn't even apologize for repeatedly calling me a guy!"

Her face was as red as ever and she was flustered and she knew why it was bothering her so much. She actually cared what a loser like Lightning thought of her. "And then tonight you offered to pity kiss me if I lost. Like what the hell was that?" she exploded, leaning her hands on the bed this time. "It'd be okay if you were just some dumb jock but that was… that was low." And she was justified to hate him.

"Woah, woah, hold on," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What you're saying is, you're mad because I called you a guy…? And didn't sha-pologize?" Then he went from sounding confused to annoyed. "What? Why would I wanna kiss you out of pity? I don't pity you-hell, if anything…" he trailed off. "Look, you want me to say sorry? I'm sorry, my bad. I didn't know that ticked you off. But don't ever say I pity you." Irritated he looked down for a few seconds, and pulled the bra off.

It turned out Lightning was just a dumb jock because he must have honestly not remembered why it would have been a pity kiss, that she'd never been kissed by anyone before and so anyone kissing her would have been out of pity really. But him kissing her would have been especially out of pity.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him. Out of anyone it was him, but she'd never tell him because she didn't want his ego to inflate to the moon. Pretty boys like that Justin guy from the first season of Total Drama did nothing for her. Jo could see the appeal with Duncan she supposed. Girls that liked scrawny weaklings like Cody and Cameron had something wrong with them, in Jo's opinion. But Lightning had the body of a chiseled Greek god and unfortunately the ego to match.

There was a break of conversation then, where Lightning just stared at the floor, they were both unsure of what to say. Finally he sighed and stared at Jo. "I mentioned the kiss because you wanted me to say you're better than me. No one's better than Lightning." He tapped his foot on the bed. "That's why. I wanted you to have to do something you'd hate, too. I was sure kissing me, of all people…would be humiliating for you."

She shook her head, pouted a little sadly and realized this butt munch had no idea what he did to her. Not really. Not only that but he had it completely turned.

"Humiliating for me?" she asked, her defenses down and her head swimming. Her voice cracked somewhat. Yeah, she pretended she was better than him but there was no way someone like him would ever want to kiss someone like her. That's another reason she didn't like him. "Yeah, kissing the star quarterback," she said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, "how humiliating."

Apparently the sarcasm in Jo's comment went over Lightning's head. "Exactly! You don't! I don't get why you wouldn't want to…but you don't wanna kiss Lightning!" He paused, looking at her. "That's why you didn't do it in the mines, right?" He asked suddenly.

Jo could have laughed right then. How little he understood was almost amusing. Frustrating… but amusing. Why the heck would have she kissed him in the mines? Sure she wanted to be kissed before she died, possibly… a little bit. But she wasn't that desperate that she would have planted one on him of all people! It's not like he got the hint in the mines anyway. He never got a hint!

"Look, I didn't know something like that meant so much to you. But look, I'll drop it, kay? Won't bring it up."

"I'm not into girls okay," Jo said, her heart drumming in her ears and her head all fuzzy from the alcohol. She had to correct it if that was why he thought she wasn't into him - which she was - but she liked to avoid crushing rejection while she could. She didn't like giving power over to any guy and admitting she kind of didn't hate him all that much… that would give Lightning all the power over her. "Besides, it's you that doesn't want to kiss me. Come on Jockstrap, I know your type… and it's not this," she gestured to herself sheepishly. Why was she telling him this? She was going to crawl into the bathroom and die.

"Why wouldn't I wanna kiss you?" He grunted and held his head, likely still dealing with the pain from drinking his body weight in beer.

Why wouldn't he…? This was something that wasn't funny in the slightest. _Really?_ She raised her eyebrows at him. She was probably being ridiculous, this meat bag was too stupid to realize what he did and didn't want and that's why he had to be told. Sure her self esteem was mostly an act that she felt she needed to put on around others but she didn't need to spiral into a sea of self doubt just because one jock thought she was an unattractive guy.

"I thought you didn't kiss people you think are dudes," Jo smirked at him. "But who knows what you've kissed in the past. You might surprise me." She got a self satisfied grin and straightened herself back up. No more being pathetic Jo… as much as she could allow it.

Lightning shrugged, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head, "Actually…uh, heh." He looked away, adding quickly, "Lightning's only kissed a couple of people. And besides," he suddenly said, changing the focal point of the conversation. "Lightning just wouldn't kiss a dude. He didn't sha-swing that way. Never said anything about a girl that looks like one."

Color her surprised. She wore that smirk again. "Who would have known you'd be so desperate." Yes, she was saying that by half considering kissing her he'd be desperate… which she preferred over seeming desperate herself. And plus he was still saying she looked like a guy but it was hard to get angry when she had consumed as much beer as she had and Lightning still had the word 'loser' on his forehead. So she let it slide.

Lightning hit the ground with a thud, groaning as he clutched his head. "Hey…!"

He was still a loser and she thought of something. He'd been well drunk by the time she spoke with him about the competition… maybe she could swing that in her favor. And being just a little on the tipsy side herself (yeah not quite) her hormone addled brain thought of something she would just maybe be able to get away with.

"So, I think its time for you to do what you promised to do when we made that drinking bet." Her grin got wider as she settled back in the bed against the headboard and pushed Lightning off the bed so he wasn't cramping her style. "Remember? The skinny dipping in Fatso's pool? So com'on Lightweight. Time to strip off."

Yeah, it was time to see if Lightning really was that great… everywhere.

"Yeah, yeah…hold on…" He got up, then froze. "Uh… Think I can get a little sha-privacy?"

Jo had never really seen a naked guy before. Well, in the flesh. She had on TV but didn't make a habit of watching naked dudes on that either. She wasn't as easygoing with it all as she tried to pretend she was. She would act like she was cocky enough to just stride into the male locker rooms but in reality she wouldn't really know how to respond to seeing all that... but she was curious. And of course she was curious about Lightning. And besides, it was a power thing. It would give her power over him.

"No can do," Jo said still grinning wolfishly. "I'll be seeing it all in a second anyway. So what's the big deal? Don't tell me you're embarrassed."

She was enjoying this.

Lightning stood in front of the bed. Gulping to steel himself, Lightning took hold of his jersey and pulled it off quickly, as if tearing off a band-aid. He then looked up at Jo, a scowl on his face. 'Loser' was still legible, but smeared.

She was reallllllly enjoying this. And not in some pervy kind of way, okay so sort of a pervy kind of way, Lightning had a good body which had already been well established before.

He was about to say something, but stopped. With a angry growl he hooked his thumb around his pants and pulled them off, kicking his shoes and socks off in the process. Which left him in his boxers, green ones with little footballs all over them. He looked up at Jo, hesitating before the last step.

Jo chuckled a little at his expense as he halted. This was really amusing, especially the boxers. Footballs? She should have guessed. Was he humiliated enough yet? "Ha. Looking good sha-loser," Jo said. It was like her own little Lightning peep show. And totally worth it… just as long as he wouldn't get his revenge for this later.

"Shut up," Lightning said, sulking. After a few seconds, he quickly yanked off his boxers, covering himself instinctively.

"Aw, come on," Jo said mockingly, raking her eyes over his body. "It's not that bad." For her.

She got up from the bed, grinning from ear to ear still. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun at Lightning's expense. Well, there had been a few times but nothing topped this. "If you've got it, flaunt it. And flaunt it all the way to the pool," her eyes were alight with amusement. She was going to seriously bust a gut if there was anyone out there to see Lightning do his dash of shame.

She went and opened the door for him. "After you Lightweight."

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_The best part about the two of them - the chance for manipulation._

_In a cute way, of course._

_Jo would feel too bad for Brick to manipulate him like that._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N; I still get amused by this RP and that's why I'm putting it up. It'll probably be put up in two more chapters though, these ended up longer than I expected.  
_

_Summary: Lightning and Jo have a drinking contest. Drama happens and mistakes are made and they're in for one heck of a night.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Alcohol Fueled Misunderstandings**  
_

_**Part Three**_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

Suddenly Lightning charged out of the room, there was no music downstairs, signally that not many folks were awake. Who knew that the jock would be shy about his 'manly parts'. Jo thought he'd be as proud to show them off as he was with his biceps… but apparently not. There were a few people out in the lounge area. Goth ball Gwen was on the couch being her usually skanky self by making out with someone that Jo couldn't see properly. Owen was passed out on the coffee table… well, what used to be the coffee table and other than that it seemed vacated. Lightning caught a lucky break since Gwen and mystery person were too preoccupied to notice him naked.

He really ran for it, streaking all the way downstairs and slamming headfirst into the sliding glass door, cursing and holding his head for a few seconds, opening the door THEN going outside, and dove into the pool. He was in such a hurry that Jo couldn't even get in her snide remarks until he made it into the pool.

He came up for air and looked up at Jo.

"Got something to hide?" Jo finally said, walking by the edge of the pool. Oh this was too good.

Smirking he swam over to where she was, resting his arms on the ground. "Nope, Lightning's sha-fine now. Why don't you join me? Sha-BAM!"

Without warning he jumped up, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the pool with him. "Whatta you think, Jo? Water's fine, huh?" He cracked up, moving away a safe distance from her.

She kind of had that coming and she couldn't even really blame him, since he was naked and stripped of all dignity. Instead Jo's eyes grew wide as she floated in the water… and then she laughed.

"You got me good Light-Loser. Kudos to you." Maybe it was the alcohol but she was feeling pretty chill. And her clothes were feeling heavy. She smirked at him enjoying the rare moment they were getting along. It was like that brief moment in season four, before he ended up pissing her off again.

Lightning stopped, showing surprise that she wasn't mad. He cracked up then, swimming back to her. "How late you think it is?" He asked looking up at the sky.

It seemed to be near dawn, though there were still stars out and most of the sky was blue.

"I dunno. Not too late for Gothy to be sucking face with some random dude."

Two or three if she hazarded a guess.

It was getting a pain to haul around her track suit so she pulled off her sneakers first and put them on the edge of the pool and then pulled off the hoodie. She had a grey tank top on underneath so she wasn't as naked as Lightning.

"This is crazy," she said suddenly with another laugh. Okay, now she kinda saw why parties weren't a total drag.

Lightning laughed as well, taking a quick break to stare at her. "No kidding," he replied. "This is the last thing I'd ever think of betting… Hey, is the loser off my head? That makes me look sha-stupid…"

Why not just tell him the truth now?

"That's because you didn't bet it!" Jo exclaimed examining his reaction underneath the moonlight. She burst out laughing again. "In your face Lightning!"

That sucker was naked and he didn't even have to be. Being drunk, it seemed to take a little more for him to register it. He submerged for a minute then he pulled himself up.

"But yeah, I can't even make out the Loser now." Not make out WITH the Loser which she had certainly considered since getting so… alcohol affected. "Up for a bit of pool wrestling? But you'd have to put something on because I don't do naked wrestling with losers like you."

_Or at all… what was she even saying?_

"Heh, yeah," he said, getting out of the pool. "I'll be right back." He dashed in past Gwen and disappeared, leaving Jo to shrug. She remained in the pool and removed her thick pants that were getting bunched up, leaving her in underwear and her tank top.

"YAAAAH!" Lightning came out suddenly in his boxers now, blasting a spray from the water gun in Jo's direction.

Okay, Jo had to admit that in a very undignified manner, she screamed when Lightning hit her with that spray. And it smelled all sweet too. Bleh. It still shot out Kool-aid, and Jo remembered that crazy Izzy girl had that gun earlier. Touche.

Jo ducked her head under the water for as long as she could but when she couldn't hold her breath anymore there he was, waiting to spray her again. "Damnit Lightning!" She pulled herself out of the water and advanced on him.

Lightning couldn't stop laughing, even as Jo came out of the water.

"I bet you think you're soooo good."

"I don't NEED to think I'm good," he said, backing up a few feet. "I sha-KNOW I am! HA!" He sprayed her again, before running off around Owen's backyard like a twelve-year-old.

She crossed her arms as he ran off. He'd be back. She sniffed the Kool-Aid. Gross. She must have been a sight. Wet from the pool, covered in sticky stuff. Thanks so much Sha-Loser.

"Alright, I'm going back inside," she announced sure that Lightning would keep running as long as he thought she was a threat. He won this round.

She went past the couch. Gwen and the dude were gone, but Owen was still there.

Jo dropped off her clothes on the bed and went to go get a towel. If that idiot was still running around outside in the cool morning air that was up to him. She smelt sweet like the Kool-Aid and she was starting to get tired.

It was bittersweet really, she finally was getting along with that oaf again and she probably wouldn't see him again in however long, and even if she did it wouldn't be like this - it would go back to their regular rivalry.

She found a towel in one of the closets and took off her wet clothes, wrapping it around herself and sitting on the bed with a sigh. It'd been one weird night.

Lightning finally arrived some time later and Jo didn't yell at him to get out. She was a little startled when he came back in the room, but where else would he go really?

"Hey," he said, eying the jersey and purposely avoiding looking at her. "Got you something to drink." He set a can down and pulled the jersey on, leaving his shoes off for now.

And he was being nice to her, which was weird. The self-absorbed jock didn't go out of his way for other people usually. She glanced at the drink and then picked it up. "Thanks," she said awkwardly. It felt like it should have been punctuated with one of her many nicknames for him but she didn't this time.

She took a sip of the drink and watched him put his jersey back on. "So Protein Brain, you got big plans for the rest of the year?" It seemed odd without her usual rivalry.

Lightning sat down next to Jo and at the question he shrugged. "Well, just finish Senior year, I guess. Then go to my dad's alma mater on a football scholarship." He smiled, "You?"

"You have your whole life planned out, don't you?" She scoffed, but then realized she was a little jealous. "Lucky you," Jo didn't have a set plan. She was an opportunist. She saw an opportunity and took it, even if it was someone else's. "Plans are for suckers," she said shakily. "I'll just keep doing what I'm doing and something will open up." She hoped.

"Eh, that's been my dream since I was five," he shrugged.

"Your dream or your daddy's dream?" Jo asked with a roll of her eyes. Honestly Lightning didn't seem the type to think much for himself.

Lightning bristled, a bit defensive now. "My dream," he said. "I wanted to be just like my dad-I've always looked up to him!"

"Hey whatever works for you," Jo retorted but she was glad she'd just planted the seeds of doubt in his head.

Speaking of being an opportunist, she sensed some chance with her proximity to Lightning to get closer to the lughead. She paused as if in thought and reached from the space between them to instead put her hand on his thigh. If he noticed and said anything she could have deniability. It wasn't her fault his fat leg got in the way. And why would she want to touch him anyways? Except she did because somewhere deep down she was still infatuated with him.

Back to the topic of futures. "It's all about confidence Lightning." And she was good at faking it.

Lightning quickly moved his eyes downwards to see Jo touching him and he didn't shift away or anything at the feel of her hand. Was this turning into a competition, first one to act uncomfortable lost? Was he playing her in some way? They were always playing each other, right?

He laughed shakily. "Haha, you don't have to tell me that. Sha-confidence is sha-key!"

She laughed too. "Everyone knows you're confident, there's no way any normal person could talk the way you do and still have the dignity to hold their head up." Just a little dig there.

He grinned proudly. "What can I say? Lightning's unique—!"

She was actually amused when he took what she said as a compliment. That was so stupidly him. Actually it was kinda endearing in a moronic jock way. She adjusted her hand, wondering how long he was going to let her do this.

Lightning's eyes darter. "Hangover…" Lightning pointed to his head.

He started acting weird then like he was doing this game thing with her. Was she making him nervous? That was kind of good. She smirked at him, meeting his eye and realizing she was still very much in a towel and felt self conscious again. "Sucks to be you." Her confidence was beginning to falter. "Look, Lightweight. I don't hate you all that much. You drive me crazy but I don't hate hate you."

_Why did she just admit that?_

Instinctively Lightning moved his face from hers as she looked at him. All Lightning could do was sit there and look at Jo blankly, trying to figure it out. "So…you hate me?" he suggested, perplexed.

"Ugh," Jo groaned. He just couldn't get it, you had to be plain and clear with a dumbass like him but she hardly wanted to be plain and clear about what she'd tried to deny herself since the middle of season four. "Did you even hear me?"

She didn't want to have to say it. She feared rejection way too much to be honest about most things. "I know we've said junk to each other a lot, but I want you to know you're not completely useless. Completely stupid however…" What was wrong with her? Could she never say anything nice? "When I first saw you, I thought you were in with a chance of winning. You're a winner Lightning. Just don't make me repeat it."

"You don't have to repeat," he said, grinning. "Lightning got it, loud and sha-clear." He moved his own arm behind her, not touching her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, assessing him. Did he just get cocky because of that? The last thing she wanted to do was fuel his already out of control ego. Especially because he hadn't said anything nice to her in response.

"Good."

This was probably backfiring on her pretty badly. She didn't even know what she was expecting. It was just that odds were they wouldn't be seeing each other again for a while and as much as she hated to admit it there was something about the giant meathead she would miss.

"Look, I'll do you a deal," she said suddenly though only in hopes he'd agree so she could put herself out there one last time without the potential of getting laughed at. "Since we won't see each other for a while, I'll give you a free pass. Do anything - insult me, compliment me, whatever and I'll let it go. No insults back, no nicknames, no laughing at you. But you've gotta give me one too." It was really to get the promise she wouldn't be laughed at… Cause then she'd have to kill him.

"Deal," he replied, nodding. "Uh, you first."

So he,was going to throw it back to her now was he? She'd been throwing hints and everything in his direction but he was to dense to catch on. Ugh! He was like the man of thousand missed hints. He was such a dumbass sometimes. All she had wanted was some deniability. Was that so hard? Apparently with Quarterbrain it was. She got in closer to his face, her heart speeding up, and gave him a hard look.

"If you mention this to ANYONE I will personally kick your ass from here to the other end of Ontario." Just to make that clear. "And if you laugh, I will personally kick your ass from here to the end of Canada…" You moronic but ridiculously handsome jock you.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She didn't normally feel fear. But it had to be done. She had maybe… possibly wondered what it would be like to kiss the quarterback from the first week of the competition. She grabbed his face in her hands, leaned forward and went straight for his lips… and if he thought it was amusing she would justifiably make him pay.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Ooooh... and next chapter you'll see why it's a high T rated fic._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N; My computer broke, and I have a new one now but it might still take some time to get all this together, there's one more bit and we never quite went much further than this, but here we go... I appease you with this chapter._

_Summary: Lightning and Jo have a drinking contest. Drama happens and mistakes are made and they're in for one heck of a night.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Alcohol Fueled Misunderstandings**  
_

_**Part Four**_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

His eyes were wide open in shock, and he was frozen. Then Lightning carefully brought his hands to Jo's waist, glancing down to make sure he wasn't too high or too low. He pressed back on her lips and finally closed his eyes.

He was kissing her back, actually kissing her… and yeah it was a little bit weird. And her stomach was feeling all squirmy. His arm wrapped around her and she wanted to just enjoy it because all the things she'd been quietly thinking about for so long (not that she'd admit to it to anyone) were coming true - but what the heck?! Why were they coming true? He wasn't still drunk. He was in general control of his faculties right?

There was no way in any universe that they should be kissing each other! Sure, she had a teensy tiny thing for him and had wanted to and sure, she'd kind of manipulated him into thinking this was a 'deal' so she could do this and he would have to put up and shut up… but he seemed to be enjoying it?

And she was still in a towel and why couldn't she stop thinking?! Her eyes were closed and she inhaled his scent and this was blissfully wrong. She stopped kissing him with a start, leaning back on her hands.

"What the hell Lightning?!"

Yes, she was aware she'd made the first move but he wasn't supposed to… _reciprocate!_

Lightning sat back, shocked and offended. "What. What?! What did I do?!" He was justifiably annoyed. "Man, what is wrong with you?! You kiss me, and I'm the one who did something wrong?! What happened?!"

_What was wrong with her?_ She just couldn't enjoy things ever. She was too wound up, too paranoid. Her face must have been showing the confliction she was feeling.

"You," she pointed a finger in his chest with a sneer in her voice, "weren't supposed to pity kiss me dumbass."

They had talked about that and it was making her uncomfortable that he seemed to actually want to do it. Plus she kind of enjoyed his confusion and frustration. Lightning looked at her indignantly.

It felt for a second that things were back to usual between them. It made her more at ease. At ease enough to pull him back toward her and say, "So don't do it again." before snaking her arms around his neck and resuming the previous kiss, more passionately than before. She was certain if she kept this up his brain would probably explode from having to work too hard to understand her and she took pleasure in that. Maybe they'd start yelling at each other again and it would be back to old times.

He wrapped his arms around her waist again. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be a pity kiss, maybe he was actually WANTING to do this. Now that was weird in itself because Jo figured she'd be the absolute last person in the world he'd ever be attracted to.

She supposed that he'd never shown any particular interest in anybody else on Total Drama but Lightning expected everybody to love him, so Jo supposed he didn't show interest to people cause he was used to girls falling over themselves to be with him. She was not going to be one of those girls…_ ever_. Sure, she liked him but she wasn't desperate and pathetic. And the second he expected her to be on board the Lightning fangirl train, the second he would be disabled from the pelvis down.

She kept her hands on the nape of his neck. He was good at this, but almost as if he was TRYING to be good which was kind of a turn off and then so completely like him. "You're trying too hard," she informed him in between breathless kisses. It was just pathetic really.

... Maybe he was trying less now, Jo found it hard to assess performance wise since it was her first time and all. She felt him press against her and his abs really were as rock hard as she expected them to be. She wondered if she asked if he liked her if he'd even know what to say. His dream was to kiss a superbowl ring and she was most certainly not a superbowl ring.

She did like how he was letting her call the shots though. It's not like she had to convince him this time by pretending to be a championship kisser. Her hands swept over his shoulders. Yeah, he pretty much had the perfect body. Not that he needed a reminder. She tilted her head and aimed for his bottom lip, sort of afraid of biting him or doing something wrong.

As she shifted position he moved one hand to the back of her head, weaving his fingers into her hair. He was really getting into this, she figured as she felt his hands in her hair… and it felt good, satisfying, even though she wasn't quite sure why he was doing all this. He didn't like her. And that was a big part of the reason she didn't like him, excepting the fact that she didn't like most people and they didn't like her anyway.

_Maybe there was a chance? A small chance that he might not be totally repulsed by her?_ And then her heart gave way to a flicker of hope that she knew deep down was completely ridiculous and not grounded at all in reality.

But it was that flicker of hope that caused her to break the kiss and to look at him - really look at him for a second. Then she bit her upper lip, shook her head and laughed at the expression on his face. He looked comedic-hands up in the air where she had been, lips still puckered out, furrowed eyebrows in confusion.

_Okay._ She took a deep breath. She was ready to do this. She had always been comfortable enough in her own body, it was just other idiots that had the problem with her. But regardless there was that self consciousness that she had to fight. She stood slowly.

"Hey! What-"

Her eyes were still on her idiotic quarterback (yes HER idiotic quarterback, she'd considered him that since half way through the first competition and hadn't stopped since), and dropped the towel.

Lightning's expression changed then, eyes widening and mouth hanging slightly open in shock. Yeah, she knew that she had shocked him… and that pause where he was getting his wits about him again was much too long where Jo was concerned. If the party had still been in full force she probably would have been a bit more hesitant to 'bare all' like this. Because basically he could have called out to other people and humiliated her completely at that stage. Not that it wouldn't come without consequence but who knew with Lightning - he didn't exactly think consequence through first.

Now Lightning seemed to have trouble figuring out what to do next. Finally, he got up, staring right into her eyes, then walked to the door and she was surprised herself - had it really been open the whole time? He was making a run for it. Her heart dropped. Of course he never found her attractive. It was all so obvious. He was just kissing her back because he wanted to tell everybody how bad it was… not because he was actually enjoying it. She had clearly read the signs all wrong.

Her face was heating up, she couldn't believe she'd let herself get in this position, the ultimate of humiliation…

...and then he came back. With a deep breath, he closed the door and turned back, walking to her. Without saying anything he took her into his arms and kissed her again. She hadn't even realized she'd stopped breathing and it was hard to resume it again when his mouth was pressed to hers, his arms (with those biceps) wrapped tightly around her. She was truly vulnerable now and she both hated it, and found it empowering. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer.

"What? Not going to gloat?" she said suddenly after she'd gotten her breath back and took her mouth off his for a moment. That was unlike him.

"Gloat? About what?"

An eyebrow raised. About what? Seriously. This was the guy who was kissing his biceps every few seconds and claiming everyone was in love with him because he was sha-Lightning sha-bam! and he didn't want to rub it in her face a little that the one person in the world who acted like they genuinely disliked him was lying about it. Or sort of lying. She was confused. But still, he must have thought in that tiny little pea brain of his that she was in love with him by now because that's what he always concluded anyone's reason for doing anything was.

"You're not as good as you think you are," she had to remind him quickly. She had to keep an eye on that over inflating ego of his.

She let her hands go down to his jersey and started pulling it up. "I don't know why you put this thing on again. Never would have guessed you'd be so modest," it was a slight taunt. It's not like he had anything she hadn't seen already, as of two hours ago.

Lightning instinctively clutched at his precious jersey, stepping back defensively. Then gulping he took the jersey off, then the rest of his clothes, as naked as Jo was.

But he smiled shakily. "I am too as good as I think I am."

"Nope," Jo responded quickly, tempted to start an argument because that's the way things usually went with Lightning (and it kind of turned her on in some weird way).

He actually seemed a little less confident than usual but Jo reasoned that she had to be imagining it. There was no way Lightning was shy because he'd probably done this a billion times over since every slut at his school probably dropped their panties for the head quarterback and she did not want to be thinking about that right now.

What if he had diseases or something? Jo's face soured. But she still wanted him and wanted him even more when she saw how he was responding to her.

"You'd better not have anything," Jo told him quickly. Anything? Lightning was too slow to know what she was talking about. "I mean, you'd better not be diseased for like, sleeping with half your school or something cause I have better things to do than worry about catching things from gross people like you. That's half the reason I haven't been with anybody yet, because I don't have time for excess drama."

And the other half of the reason was that she always drove people away by being nasty (just like she was being now).

Suddenly he was back in sha-Lightning mode, crossing his arms arrogantly. "Sha-please! Lightning is 100% clean! No way would I have any of crap!" He laughed confidently.

Jo actually believed him. He treated his body like a temple, so there was no way he'd ever risk anything like that. Which made her think also that maybe she was over-exaggerating his experience. If he was so focused on keeping his body perfect there's no way he'd be sleeping with every girl he met. She was being ridiculous.

"Sha-Lightning is 100% deluded," she pointed out. "But I believe you."

She looked over his body again, yeah, he took really good care of it, and smirked. She took a step forward and grabbed his arms out of his defensive position, hands firmly on his biceps and led him over to the bed. "Now where were we?" Before she interrupted with her big trap, the way she always did.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Nope, no smuttiness. You can use your imagination. _


End file.
